


The Man Who Never Lied

by cappuccino_wafer



Series: Yandere Monsters [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Plant monster, Reader is bi, Yandere, damien has a lot of breakdowns, damien lavey x reader, gore warning?, i like maroon 5, minor character deatch, monster reader, plant monster reader, plants vs fire, x Reader, yandere damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: Was Damien a ruthless dude with anger issues? Definitely. Was he always looking for a fight? Yup. But... what about love? Was he looking for that too? Hm. He may have been a ruthless demon with anger issues, but hey, he never lied.





	The Man Who Never Lied

  Night had fallen, and plans Damien had made with (Name), Polly, and Scott were finally taking place. The group of four headed to some new club Polly had gotten a hold of. They got in without a problem, and while Polly and Damien were doing vodka shots at the bar, (Name) and Scott were watching from the sidelines.

  The night was going smoothly until (Name) sat herself at a booth. Of course, needing to be at least one of the only sober ones (with Scott being the other), she stuck to only drinking water. This was the pivotal moment it all went downhill due to some blue-skinned creep sitting right next to her. 

  He took the open seat next to her, effectively forcing her to be back up against the wall. 

  "Hello, miss!" His nasally voice  rang against her ears, "Perhaps I can help you out of this predicament! On one condition." 

  Damien took a break from his shots to see where (Name) had gone, when he noticed her trying to back herself into the wall even more so than she already had. He could also notice some of her thorns beginning to come outward. 

  Clenching his fists, he stood up from his seat and made his way over to the two. As he approached, one of (Name)'s eyebrows rose at his sudden appearance, the blue guy's eyes were still on (Name) so he didn't notice Damien behind him.  

  He leaned against the booth seat and let out a, "Hey." 

  (Name) blinked in amazement, she expected Damien to just straight up murder the guy. 

  The blue guy turned around, and upon seeing Damien and his beautiful red form,  _purred_ , and with his nasally voice he spoke, "Well, hello who might you be?" 

  "Name's Damien." Damien looked up to make eye contact with (Name). shooting her a smirk before focusing his attention on the blue guy once again. He held out his hand for blue man to take, "You wanna take this outside?" Of course, he took it graciously and Damien lead him outside. 

  Once out the bar, the cool night hair whipped them both in the face. Damien immediately let go of the blue guy's hand and though he tried to remain as calm as possible, the dude next to him was talking his ear off, he could feel himself becoming more and more agitated.

  To the point he just couldn't take it anymore.

  In one swift movement, Damien had grabbed the collar of the guy's white suit and threw him against the wall of the establishment. 

  "You know, you could really fucking learn how to take a hint." Damien let go of the guy, causing him to let out a sigh of relief- that soon hitched in his throat as Damien began cracking his knuckles.

  He tried to back away, but had nowhere to go as Damien had cornered him, if anything he was only pressed flat against the wall, much like the position (Name) was in earlier. 

  "Grit your fuckin' teeth, or else this might hurt way more than you want it to." At his menacing words, blue guy's teeth clenched together tightly in fear as he anticipated the punches he was about to receive.

  Damien kept throwing punch after punch, grin growing massively hearing his grunts of pain. Fun fact, this blue guy also had blue blood, and it was splattering all over him as he progressively kept putting more and more force into his punches and kicks.

  Seeing him at his limit, Damien finally backed off. He wiped off his sweat and spit on the floor.

  "If I come outside again, and you're still here, you're getting another round. Got it?" The guy nodded in fear and crawled to hide in an alleyway. With a triumphant smirk on his face, he walked back into the bar nonchalantly, he hadn't wiped off the blood, but not like anyone was gonna care. 

  As he walked in, Polly was seen doing some drinking game where she chugged whiskey, Scott was who knows where, and (Name) was waving him over to her booth. Though he was tempted to chug whiskey with Polly, he ultimately went towards (Name) and slipped into the seat right across from her. 

  He pointed at her glass, "Mind if I have a sip of your vodka?" 

  "D...Damien... this is water." He waved her off, "I know vodka when I see it, pass it over." (Name) put up her leafy hands in mock surrender as she slid the glass over to him. 

  Rather than take a 'sip' like he had promised, he chugged the whole thing. Slamming the glass down on the table he spoke, "That definitely wasn't vodka, what the fuck was that?" 

  "Damien. It was WATER. You know, I kinda need it to live and all. And also sobe-"  She paused and leaned in closer to Damien, "Hey, didn't you tell me you had some plants in hell? What do you use to water them?"

  "Vodka? It's basically the same thing, right?"

  (Name)'s eyes widened and she went completely speechless.

  "Damien, sweetie?" She started, causing Damien to sit up and listen closely,

  "Yeah?"

  "I'm literally taking away all your plants, if they're somehow still alive, and banning you from any plants ever again." He stared at her blankly, it made sense why she wanted to take them away, but jeez. Lighten up, (Name)!

  He, too, put his hands up in mock surrender, just like (Name) had done not too long ago. "Fair enough." 

  The two shared a small laugh together, but (Name)'s was quick to stop.

  "Oh my god. Damien, yo can't be serious. What the hell is that on your shirt?" Her tone was quick to drop from a fun one to a serious one, as she was clearly agitated.

  Damien looked down at his shirt. Ah shit. Of course, out of literally everyone she had to be the one to notice.

  He sighed and mumbled out an answer, reminiscent of a kid admitting something bad they did to their mom, it was extremely embarrassing on his behalf.

  (Name) sat up straight and crossed her arms, "So?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

  "It's fuckin' blood! Damn, there! Happy now?!" He finally exclaimed.(Name) rolled her eyes, and Damien continued, "What?! Did you want me to fucking lie or something?!" He had no idea why (Name) was annoyed with the fact he told the  _truth_. Wasn't that what he was supposed to do? 

  Damien realized he was attracting unwanted attention, but he didn't care. (Name) on the other hand, huffed and stood up out of her seat, grabbing Damien's arm,

  "We're going outside." She sternly stated. Her heels clicking against the floor as she lead him outside. Polly noticed this, and while saddened to leave the drinks, pulled Scott with her as they followed closely behind.

  Once outside, (Name) wasted no time, "What in the world is your problem?!" She practically hissed out.

  Damien, not believing the words at this moment shook his head in disbelief, "MY problem?!" He pointed a finger at his own chest, "No, (Name), what's YOUR problem?!"     

  Damien, for once, was stunned into a silence as (Name) went off at him. They had been both yelling at each other for a while, in public. Damien, for the life of him, couldn't even begin to remember on how or what even started it (a lie, he just refused to believe he was in the wrong), but he didn't hold back either. As he gathered himself, he channeled his anger and was able to fire back,

  "I don't know what the fuck you're so mad for anyways! I helped you out!" 

  (Name) took a deep breath, "Damien. For the LAST time, almost killing someone over me having a conversation with someone, is not helping me out! In any way, shape, or form!" 

  He threw his hands up in both disbelief and exasperation, "You call what happened in there a CONVERSATION?!" 

  (Name) rubbed at her temples for a bit before continuing, much more calmly now, "Yes," She sighed out, "yes I do. If you had simply  _waited,_ I could've easily gotten him off of me. To you, maybe-! " She took a deep breath, "Okay, maybe I seemed helpless, but I'm not and I wasn't." 

  "Hey guys, maybe we should just all calm down." Scott interjected, before Damien could even respond to (Name)'s point.

  Damien's fists clenched at his words, "Shut up, Scott!" Scott's face immediately dropped, as did his tail. It went between his legs. Polly immediately got to comforting him.

  "Hey! Don't talk to Scott like that! Who do you think you even are?!" (Name) continued, "You know what? Don't answer that, you OBVIOUSLY think you're some hot shot! News flash, you aren't! If you're gonna yell at ANYONE, yell at me! Leave everyone else out of this!" 

  In his fit of anger, one of his hands subconsciously became engulfed in flames,  (Name) took notice of this rather quickly.

  "Oh what? You want to hurt me now, too?" She scoffed, "You know you could easily land me in the hospital if you did."

  "You know DAMN WELL I coul-" He was cut off by (Name),

  "Okay, cool! Then why don't you! No one is stopping you from just getting closer and hurting me right now. No one. Polly and Scott won't try to stop you, and I know I can't stop you, so what's the holdup?" 

  Damien, once again, found himself too stunned to respond. He just.. stood there. He didn't know why he wouldn't budge, causing (Name) to let out a scoff and a "I knew it." She turned away and walked off with Scott and Polly.

  She paused, and turned back around to look at Damien, "Please, don't talk to me until you've calmed down." And with that, the three of them left Damien by himself.

  Absolutely pissed off at what had just taken place, he needed to vent, and since there was really no one around to harm, he fired up his hand and punched street lamp, effectively melting the part he had punched, causing the rest to fall over onto a nearby car. He huffed, his hot breath turning visible due to the contrast of the cold temperature outside.

  He was angry the entire time he spent going back home. He stormed his way into his room, and as he took a glance at all the potted succulents and plants in his room, he grew even more angry. Damien had started tending to these fuckers to try to impress (Name), considering she was basically a big plant herself, and now she won't talk to him unless he "calms down?!" If there was anything more bullshit than that, he'd sure like to know! There was just no topping that. 

  What ever happened to that "Damien, I know it's been tough, I understand" shit and that, "I'm really disappointed, but I'm still here to support you" bullshit?! Some support she sure gave him back there! If anything, he was the one supporting her! 

  Bitter thought after bitter thought plagued him, to the point he just couldn't take it anymore. His fire activated and through his blind rage, he began burning every single plant he had taken the time to grow and would tend to. He was obviously kidding about the "using vodka to water them" statement he had said back at the bar. He spent so much time on these fucking things, but did that matter now? Obviously not!

  He burned a small, fuzzy looking cactus, "This is for actually making me BELIEVE you cared about me!" 

  He turned his attention onto a single, white lily, "And this is for leading me on!"

  For each and every single plant he burned, he continued to make connections to (Name), just to give himself a legitimate reason to burn it.

  Soon, he was left panting due to how much energy he exerted on his plants. He looked at their pots and how there was nothing inside them. He had effectively gotten rid of all of them...

  "Oh my fuck, you have to be kidding me."He grumbled as he looked at the plant on his nightstand, from where he was standing it was obscured, leaving him to focus on the plants that were much more visible. He growled and tried to muster up enough energy to get hind to exert flames once again, but he was too drained to do so. 

  First, he had to beat up that blue dick, which, didn't really take too much energy, but then there was that entire argument with (Name), and the street light punching, which was followed by angry walking and.. plant burning... 

  Needless to say, it was a LOT. So much so that in fact, he couldn't even bring himself to get angry at the fact that he couldn't light more things on fire like he wanted to. With a groan, he fell backwards onto his bed, he turned his head to just... stare at the plant. He blinked as he stared at it, for some reason, he just couldn't come up with a reason to burn this one plant. 

  Was t because it reminded  _too_ much of (Name)? That was dumb, he literally burned the others just because they reminded him of her, so why not this one?

  Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he sat up straight and unlocked his phone. 

  It was a text from Polly. 

  [Heyyyyy so like (name) is still rlly mad at u... u should apologize, to scott 2 tho !! hes still kinda bummed that u yelled at him] is what the text from her read. 

  He quickly typed in his reply,

  [[ yeah, give it a day, ill say sorry or w/e on monday]]

  [ok! just make sure 2 not forget!]

  [[yeah yeah]] 

  After that message was sent, Damien pulled up his last conversation with (Name).

  [[this ](https://imgur.com/a1O5S7e)reminds me of u lol]

  [[wtf why]]

  [idk thats how u look 2 me when u confront ppl lol]

  [[ive never had to look up at anyone. ever.]]

  [scott?]

  [[he doesnt count]]

  [lol ok, anyways do u know which bar polly taking us 2?]

  [[no fuckin clue]]

  [guess we finding out the hard way]

  That's where the messages ended, he had never replied to that. Damien's nose scrunched up in thought, should he apologize over text?It'll at least be  _something_ , and then he could just complete the apology in person. 

  Without thinking twice, he began typing,

  [[(name), i know it might sound like i threatened someone else to write this text for me but no. its me, damien. i just wanted to apologize for today, i know you want me to become a better person and try to not solve all my problems by beating them up, but you have to understand that's hard for me right? ive only grown up thinking like this, so it wont be easy for me but stay yeah?]] 

  His finger hovered over the bright blue "send" button as he was hesitating to actually send it or not. To begin, it was way too sappy, it sounded like he really did threaten someone else to type that shit out even when he clearly stated in text that that wasn't at all what he done. 

  He shook his head and completely erased the text, never wanting to acknowledge it ever again. He'll just apologize (or whatever) when Monday came around.

  Unluckily for him, that day came sooner than expected.

  He stood at the entrance into school, staring with a raised brow, yet a seemingly bored expression was plastered on his face. He was mostly thinking over how to apologize to both (Name) and Scott.

  At least, that's what he was trying to think over, when Polly yelled out his name,

  "Damiennnn!!" She vanished into thin air only to reappear by his side, "You'll NEVER guess what happened to (Name) over the weekend!!" 

  Damien recalled what he did to the plants in her name and almost physically recoiled at the mention of her name, "Oh yeah? What happened?" 

  "(Name) finally got a girlfriend!" She excitedly exclaimed, "Isn't that great?!" 

  Damien shook his head in confusion, "What? When did this happen?" 

  "Let's walk and talk, come on come on." And so, Damien followed, waiting for an explanation. 

  "Okay, so apparently (Name) and Vera's sister, Valerie or something, had been hanging out for the longest time when she wasn't hanging out with us." 

  Damien stopped walking, "And so what?"

  Polly rolled her eyes, "Can you let me finish?" Damien groaned, but allowed her to continue speaking, "Anyways, as I was saying, they had been hanging for so long, apparently they like, fell in love or something? Can't relate but y'know."

  Damien could feel himself get more and more agitated with each word spoken, but tried his hardest to keep his composure, "So again, when did this happen?"

  Polly let out a lengthy groan, "Let me finish! AS I WAS SAYING, they finally made it official yesterday!" When Polly let this information slip, Damien could feel his heart fall into the depths of his stomach, and though he thought it wasn't showing, it seemed Polly noticed his immediate change in attitude.

  "Aw, sorry Dame, I know you had a thing for her." She was close to rubbing circles in his back to comfort him, but stopped when he scoffed.

  "I could fuckin' care less what or who (Name) does." He began walking away.

  "Where ya going?" Polly tilted her head to the side as she saw him begin to walk without her. 

  He shrugged and waved bye to her without ever looking back, "Gonna take a leak, peace." 

  Though confused, Polly also shrugged and walked away.  

  Damien wasn't completely lying when he implied he was going to the bathroom, but he did lie about needing to take a leak. He gripped at the white, ceramic sink in the bathroom as he looked into the mirror. There were fresh, hot tears streaming down his face.

  Were they out of anger? Out of spite? Were they from the fact he felt his heart drop when Polly told him the news? He couldn't tell, all he knew was that he was pissed. 

  His grip on the sink substantially kept increasing in strength until he actually broke a piece of it off. Through his blurry vision, he couldn't think of something to aim it at, but decided to throw it at the wall. 

  He heard something break, but again, his vision was too blurry to see what happened. He harshly rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves, trying to both regain his non-blurry vision and pull himself together.

  (Name) was just some chick. Just. Some. Chick. 

  He was staring at himself in the mirror as he repeated that phrase in his head over and over again.

  (Name)! The person who hangs out with a lot! Was just some chick he knew. That's it. 

  But.. was she really? (Name) helped him study for his midterm when others had just laughed it off.

  Then again, she had also helped Scott. That meant NOTHING.

And there was also that time when he had gotten into a fight with his dads and (Name) offered a hangout to help get his mind off it, which it did. He had completely forgotten about what had happened with his dads after hanging with her. 

  But she was always willing to hang out! With anyone! She made plans almost every single day, that day she just so happened to not have any, which is she took pity on him. 

  Damien let out a small growl as he gripped at his head and ruffled his hair in distress, for every good thing (Name) has done for him, he somehow finds a way to knock it down to mean absolutely nothing. But it just wasn't working! 

  He felt like he was going legitimately crazy, and not in the "metal" way he liked to perceive it. He took a deep breath, he really had to get himself together, he was NOT going out there looking anything short of the COOL mess he usually was, not whatever this was classified as. 

  He let out a somewhat shaky breath as he made the cool water run, to splash on his face. For being a hot head such as himself, the water did wonders to calm him down and get him to come back. 

  He curiously looked at himself in the mirror, was that... mess... really him just now? He shook his head, whatever happened, happened. He wasn't too into this way of thinking but it was legitimately out of his control. 

  Rather than use some paper towels to dry his face, he just used his sleeves, once again being way harsher than needed. All that was left to do was apologize to (Name), and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

  It was a complete mystery to him as to why he was suddenly acting up, and not in his usual way, either. These types of thoughts were completely foreign to him. 

  Taking in another deep breath, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out. Mentally praising himself for the fact that even in his breakdown (or whatever it was called), he was still able to cause destruction to school property. 

  Though a messy Damien had walked into the bathroom, the usual bored and edgy Damien walked back out. Luckily, he had gotten on campus so late, he missed half his classes, and yet another class had passed while he was in the bathroo- Actually, he just wanted to forget that had even happened, at all. Now, it was time for lunch. 

  He despised the food served at school, but he had no control over it. He grabbed a tray and was on his way to the usual table where he, Polly and (Name) sat at, and sometimes on occasion were joined by Scott. He briefly stopped walking, however. In his seat was this purple emo looking cat chick, and around her was (Name)'s arm.

  His grip substantially tightened on his tray of food, but he was somehow able to keep all his emotions thus far under wraps, he had to keep whatever other emotions he felt or was going to feel under wraps as well. 

  As best he could, he calmly walked over to the table and set down his food. 

  "Damien! Hey!" (Name) excitedly waved at him using her free hand. 

  Confused, he waved back.

  Apparently Polly was able to see his confusion as she loudly whispered, "Psst! She's in a good mood because of her new gf!" 

  The cat girl covered her mouth and let out a small snicker, "Oh? I put you in a good mood, did I? How cute." She continued to snicker, leaving (Name) slightly red in the face as she unwrapped her arm and lightly punched her arm. 

  "Anyways, Damien what's up?" 

  Damien coughed into his hand, "Can I, uh, talk to you in private?" 

  (Name)'s head tilted slightly, "Can't you just tell me here?" 

  He began scratching the back of his neck, "I guess? But it'd be..." his eyes fell on (Name)'s girlfriend for a few seconds before meeting (Name)'s own again, "Pretty fuckin' weird." 

  Ah shit. (Name) hadn't even given him her answer and he already knows where he fucked up. 

  "Well, if you can just tell me here, why don't you?" 

  "Look- I didn't mean to say that, can we just go outside?" It was getting unbearably and ridiculously tedious for him to try to keep his agitation levels low. 

  "Damien, you said you could tell me out here, so just go through with it."

  "(Name)!" He yelled, gripping at the bridge of his nose, "I literally just told you that I didn't mean to say that!"

  "Damie-!" Her eyes fell on the other pairs of eyes on her and Damien and she promptly lowered her voice, "Damien. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you unless you bettered yourself." 

  "And I fucking HAVE!" He spoke through grit teeth.

  "What in the world are you talking about?! You haven't changed since Friday!" 

  "Fine! Maybe I HAVEN'T changed, let's say that. But at least recognize that I at least made a god damned ATTEMPT." He slammed his hands on the table, causing (Name)'s girlfriend to visibly shift in _his_ seat uncomfortably.

  "Damien! What are you getting so worked up for?! I was going to go outside with you, but was stalling you for a test!" She proclaimed, her arms now crossed over her chest. 

  Damien let out a growl as he bent backwards slightly, before swinging forward violently, "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M SOOOO FUCKING WORKED UP?" At this point, he couldn't care any less about how loud he was being.

  (Name), still wary of the people watching them, hissed out a, "Obviously I do! Now pipe down!" 

  Letting out another deep growl, Damien finally yelled out, "FINE. I'LL TELL YOU!" He paused for a second before continuing, "IT'S BECAUSE..." His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes looked towards the ground then back to (Name), "IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU, OKAY?! I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND IT'S SUCH BULLSHIT BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT IT?!" 

  Polly, for most of the exchange had mostly disassociated, but that line got her jaw to drop, and (Name)'s girlfriend's eyes widened as she kept looking back and forth between Damien and (Name). Which, for some reason annoyed him to no end.

  (Name)'s eyes also widened, obviously being taken aback. As anyone would be if their somewhat best friend had just proclaimed their feelings for them.

  "WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKIN' ANSWE-?"

  "Absolutely not." 

  Damien took a step backwards as she calmly continued, "Damien. You have to know that I can't accept your feelings, right? I have a girlfriend, who I'm very happy with right now, and I never saw you as anything more than a friend."

  His voice was finally lowered, "So, that's it? You lead me on for nothing?"

  Out of pure conditioning, (Name) grabbed one of Damien's hands and began to softly squeeze it. It was something she would always do to calm him down. Though, It definitely wasn't the best thing to do in this scenario.

  "I genuinely apologize if I somehow mislead you into thinking your feelings were reciprocated or- or you thought we could possibly be something, but-" Her words were cut off as Damien yanked his hand back.

  "BULLSHIT! YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE DOING. YOU AREN'T THIS FUCKING STUPID!" 

  He was going to yell something once more, but once he, himself, noticed how quiet the cafeteria had gone, and was now aware of all the eyes on him, he backed down. For once in his entire life. 

  An embarrassed blush caused his face to flush a bright pink as he looked around, making eye contact with random people who he didn't even know. 

  He scoffed, "Whatever. Fuck off (Name)." Before turning around and leaving, he made direct eye contact with the emo piece of shit (Name) was now dating, and gave her the most menacing glare he could muster. Before he could even see (Name)'s face, he had already stormed away from the embarrassing scene. 

  At least he finally had a reason to burn that last plant. He couldn't wait to get home.

  Walking bitterly through the halls, he could hear other students whispering about him. Word was quick to get around about how he had been brutally rejected, and that it must've been like, supes embarrassing for him. And they weren't wrong, but it still pissed him off to no end. He could punch every person who was talking about him, but he had to keep whatever energy he could just to make sure he could make that last surviving plant exactly how it felt to be destroyed.

  Thus, his wishes were granted. Damien was quick to become aware if the fact that he could have easily ditched, but it seemed he was too preoccupied with wild thoughts of (Name). Apparently. 

  He mentally criticized himself for not letting the opportunity come sooner, but not like he could turn back time and just ditch from the very beginning. He had to just accept the fact that he hadn't thought about it beforehand, and now, even though it's late, he can finally burn the plant. 

  With pure hatred burning in his eyes, and a grin full of sharp teeth, he held up a flame-engulfed hand to the plant.

  But...

  He couldn't bring himself to burn it. Last time it was due to lack of energy, but he just did not understand why he couldn't go through with it now. 

  Damien huffed as he extinguished the flames and fell back on his bed.

  Staring at the ceiling, he began to think.

  (Name) had completely embarrassed him in the cafeteria, so why couldn't he burn the last thing that reminded him of her?

  He squinted as he remembered the event and conversation (even though it absolutely made him want to end anyone and everyone who was a witness). 

  Was there any specific reasons (Name) had rejected him...? Other than her having a girlfriend now or whatever, was there really any reason for her to? There was also something in there about only seeing him as a friend or whatever, which Damien immediately claimed was bullshit. With their interactions, there was no way (Name) saw him as a friend, she probably only said that because her girlfriend was there. 

  Damien's fists clenched at the thought, what did that emo bitch have that he didn't? Ripped clothes? Couldn't be that, he had plenty. Was it literally the fact she was emo and he wasn't? Was that seriously it? Damien was willing to do a lot for (Name) (this being proven by all the plants he had chosen to grow), but being an emo piece of shit wasn't on his agenda.

  At all. His pride wouldn't let him. Turning emo for someone was more of a... Liam thing. 

  He grabbed a pillow off his bed and lifted it up to his face to press against it, this was infuriating. It's not like he could change her mind anymore, she seemed pretty set on staying in a relationship with this chick, and also set on not liking him very much anymore- but that was minor compared to the whole couple deal. 

  He promptly removed the pillow from his face and sat up. 

  What if he somehow  _could_ make (Name) like him? To start, he should probably apologize for the scene he caused in the cafeteria... plus the apology he was supposed to get out of the way earlier. Double apologies? No, it had to be one or the other.

  He did confess to her right in front of her girlfriend, which was probably a big thing to apologize to her for, and the other was for punching that blue dude into the next dimension.

  But... that second one she didn't seem to mind much anymore, 'cause according to Polly, her getting a girlfriend put her in a good mood which was she didn't immediately shun Damien as soon as she saw him. The mere thought caused him to roll his eyes as he took out a phone from his pocket. 

  Pulling up the conversation he had with (Name), which hadn't been updated since Saturday, he began typing,

  [[look (name) i really dont want things to get weird between us bc of what i did at lunch so ig im sorry?]]

  Biting the inside of his cheek, he decided to man up and hit the intimidating "send" button. It definitely wasn't as sappy as his last one, and thank fuck for that, if it was as sappy as before he wouldn't even know what do. Apologizing for the devil prince was hard when the size of his ego could rival that of Graingum's. 

  No sooner than about two minutes had passed when he received a reply.

  [dw >:3c things wont be weird i promise, just glad u were honest abt ur feelings w/ me 4 once hehe]

  [[so.... we cool or smthn?]]

  [LMAO as if itd be that easy dummy]

   [Typing...]

  Damien's eyebrow raised in skepticism, what was she trying to get him to do? 

  [u have 2 be nothing but NICE and CALM tmmrw, whole day, from w/e time ur ungodly ass wakes up to 12 am :3c ALSO BE EXTRA NICE 2 VAL ILL BE WATCHING CAREFULLY]

  [[who the fuck is val]]

  Well, Damien knew, but that was third party information from Polly. He didn't want to seem like they were talking before she, herself, revealed it.

  [my gf uwu BUT YEAH BE XTRA NICE 2 HER]

  [[fine, fine, whatever but like did u know ur texts sound nothing like u do irl lmao]]

  [i get that a lot >wo]

  [[soooo since im not sleeping rn can i be mean rn?]]

  [ [:)](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1cd45f6d18c275df35f6551d48a92306/tumblr_inline_p77i9qTgy21ujirax_640.jpg) ]

  [[im taking that as a green light.]]

  [NO WAIT THERES LIMITS NOW]

  [[wtf why]]

  [just rmbrd what u capable of u///u anyways ur only allowed to use insults until you sleep, no physical violence permitted]

  [[way to suck the fun out of it]]

  [ as is my job uwu]

  [[whatever (name) lmao bye]]

  [bye >wo]

  With that, he shut off his phone and carelessly tossed it to his side. If he couldn't punch a shit ton of people, the least he could do was insult everyone in his life in the comfort of his own room. 

  He laid down and stared up at the ceiling, beginning to go off on people he knew.

  Liam and his stupid man bun, Miranda being low key as fucked up as him, Scott just being an all-around dumbass, and the list went on.

  For quite a while, actually. He had gone on for so long that his eyelids soon collapsed on him, and he fell asleep. 

  His eyes soon opened and he was surprised to see he was already at school, had he just slept-walked here? He was more confused than surprised, really, but one didn't undermine the other. Guess he had to be nice or whatever for the day? Well... (Name) didn't say anything about having him have to go out of his way to be nice, so all he had to do was not be an instigator, which should be easy enough (not). 

  Rolling his eyes, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his... magenta hoodie? Since when did he have a magenta colored hoodie? Gritting his teeth, he continued walking through the school. Seemingly out of thin air, (Name)'s girlfriend appeared. Oh boy was he being tested.

  He tried to walk past her, but she stopped him by putting a paw on his shoulder.

  "Heyy, Damien, right?"

  Biting the inside of his cheek to hopefully calm him down a bit, he turned around and replied, "Yeah, what of it?"

  She scoffed, "What of it? Only the entire fuckin' school is talking about you dude." 

  Damien's fists subconsciously clenched, "Oh, really? That's nice." 

  "Well..." She paused to take a look at her nails before smugly looking back up at him, "Don't know if "nice" would be the word to describe the shit they're saying about you." 

  "Wow. I mean, really. You do know I couldn't care less, right?" 

  She shrugged, "Even if what they're saying is that you're basically a cuck for what happened?" 

  It was taking all of his willpower to not knock her down on her ass, but it was for (Name), and so he continued, "Care to elaborate?" 

  "Oh, you know..." Despite snickering mid-sentence, she kept going, "Confessing your feelings for her but her rejecting you in front of  _all_ those people and choosing to stay with me? Despite you knowing her longer? And yet you still haven't cut ties with her. Talk about bein' cucked." 

  In any other circumstances, he probably would've laughed at the word, but now that it was directed at him made him unfathomably angry for some reason. Maybe because it was coming out of the mouth that was attached to the chick (Name) was dating, not to mention the fact that what she was spouting also had to do with (Name).

  "You're not even fuckin' using the word correctly, obviously you don't know what the fuck a cuck is." 

  "Nah, I do. But you must be a cuck if you're willing to stay even after what happened in the cafeteria, pretty cucky." 

  If she said the word cuck one more tim-

  "Hey! There's my favorite cuck!" Another voice chimed in, and Damien's hands instinctively lit up, at the very least it got Valerie to back off a bit.

  "Whoa-! Damien, it's just me, chill out." Damien turned around to meet (Name)'s gaze and he internally groaned, no fuckin' way she was letting this slide. Just how bad was his luck?!

  Her surprised expression then fell into a cold one as she stared, unamused. 

  "Damien."

  He rolled his eyes, "What?" 

  "What was our deal?" He shrugged before making eye contact with (Name) once again, only... her usual (color) eyes were now a neon (color). He rose an eyebrow and took a small step backwards. 

  "Since you don't seem to remember, I'll tell you." As she spoke, her voice was rising and dropping in octaves simultaneously, "It was to be nice. For ONE day, remember? And you were supposed to be EXTRA nice to Val, didn't I tell you that I would be watching you closely?" 

  "(Name), what's, uh, going on with your voice?" 

  By simply tilting her head, it seemed her entire neck had snapped, "What do you mean? Val, does my voice sound weird?" 

  "Nah, seems normal to me." 

  "See, Damien, you're freaking out over nothing." Both she and Val kept slowly inching their way towards him, effectively backing him into a corner.

  Damien, for once in his life, shut his eyes out of  _fear,_  and...

  His eyes opened. It was just a dream, or nightmare, or whatever! He let out a few deep breaths to calm himself, that was wild. He ran a hand through his hair in slight distress, was that dream a sign? Yeah, (Name) couldn't snap her neck and still live, but the conversation with Valerie is what tipped him off. Or... maybe he was just delusional and the dream or whatever it was classified as wasn't a "sign," and just another fucking wild thing (as usual). 

  He squinted at nothing in particular as he stared straight in front of him, if it was just another wild dream he was having, why was (Name)'s girlfriend there? Usually it's just (Name) plus some of his other friends, so... what was that about? 

  Nevertheless, he had made a deal with (Name), no matter what his dream was about. Damien let out a groan as he got out of bed as he practiced over and over how exactly he'd go about being "nice" to people. 

  Well, his dream did have an answer to that, and it was just to not talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Seemed like an easy enough plan. Well, not really considering he was naturally very aggressive if anyone were to even  _look_ at him in a way that rubbed him the wrong way.

  But, once again, this was for (Name). 

  Not really caring about his appearance, he threw on his usual attire. This consisting of a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and a yellow- _not_ magenta hoodie. 

  With his morning routine out of the way, he was ready. Ready to kick being nice's ass! Well- that was a bit contradicting, but if (Name) didn't know about it, that means he was still in it to win it.

  Way sooner than anticipated, he had arrived on campus. Needless to say, flashes of his dream kept flashing in his head, causing him to involuntarily shudder. But, he powered through it and walked up the steps leading into the locker-filled hallways, this was when another shudder came over him. This was way too eerily similar to his dream. 

  Which is exactly the moment Damien spotted Valerie, in the exact same spot he had found her within his dream. Of course, remembering the contents of what had happened within it, he tried to take another route- but...

  He was too late, she had noticed him,

  "Hey! Damien, right?!" He stopped in his tracks, bit the inside of his cheek (probably drawing blood at this point), and he turned around to meet her.

  She grinned lazily up at him, waiting for him to respond.

  "Yeah, that's me." 

  "Okay, okay, cool. So, uh, listen I'm just gonna cut through all the shit." She put one of her paws on his shoulder, "I really think you should try to cut ties with (Name)."

  Damien's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

  She removed her paw from his shoulder, "Yeah... It's just that you kinda confessed to her and that was a little weird? 'Nd I dunno, thought it might be weird for you too since she kinda, uh, had to reject you." 

  He let out a small (but admittedly forced) chuckle, "Look, I'm Damien fucking LaVey, even if I get rejected I just get over it. If you thought I was the guy to just go home 'nd mope about it, you got the wrong idea." He put one hand inside his pocket and clenched his fist as hard as he could before continuing to speak, "(Name) rejected the shit out of me, but see? I'm over it already. So I don't really feel like not hangin' around her just 'cause." 

  Valerie slightly parted her mouth to respond, but was ultimately interrupted when (Name) yelled out both their names and walked over.

  Once she was caught up with them, she hooked her arm with Valerie's, leaving Damien to roll his eyes when they were distracted.

  "So... I see you two properly met." Her eyes were fixed on Damien, "Damien..."

  In response, he put his hands up in mock surrender, "What, what? I haven't done anything yet."

  (Name) smirked slightly, "Yet? So you plan to do something later?"

  "Once it's midnight, yeah."

  "Touche." She turned to Valerie, "Did he threaten you? Did he even do that thing where he looks like he's ready to punch someone?"

  His eyes fell on Valerie for her response,

  "Nah, he's good. We just had a li'l chat." 

  (Name) raised a brow, "About?"

  Valerie shrugged and gave her a grin, "Stuff." 

  (Name) shook her head but dropped the subject entirely, "Anyways, Damien, see you first period." The two girls waved him goodbye before walking away side-by-side. Though their backs were turned, Damien waved them goodbye anyways before rolling his eyes once again due to the way the couple was acting. Yeah, they only had their arms hooked together, but wow was it annoying. 

  Sure Damien had straight up lied to Valerie about being able to handle the rejection from (Name), but he always told the truth, so what was a little white lie told to some chick he didn't care about? 

  Nothing was the correct answer, that little lie he told meant absolutely nothing.

  And thus, Damien went about his day, which turned out to be ten times more annoying than usual.

  In first period, the usual noob who did his homework didn't do it to "stand up for himself" and "better his life"  or some shit, but since (Name) was in the class he couldn't do anything, but sit in his seat as the teacher gave him detention. To be fair, it didn't matter too much, but still very annoying.

  In second period, there was some show-and-tell for a stupid project and some dude brought a knife. He offered to let Damien be the first to use it for whatever he uses knives for, and though he was tempted, he couldn't.

  But, Damien being Damien still took the knife anyways.

  Why was this period annoying? They continuously told him that he went soft until the bell rang. 

  Third period came and word had spread that Damien had gone totally soft, which of course lead to ridicule. Classmates who he had beaten up before began squishing his cheeks and at one point someone threw marshmallows at him, stating that even the marshmallow was tougher than him.

  The ordeals were quick to stack on top of each other and it was very clear Damien was losing patience, as was made pretty clear by his twitching eye (and the fact his hands subconsciously became engulfed in flames). Almost instantly, everyone backed off. And hey, the marshmallow became roasted so he had a small snack, which was something!

  His next two periods were... tolerable. Word of how soft he was had kept circulating, but soon did word of his tiny outburst, so he was pretty much left alone. Though Damien couldn't help but to hope that word hadn't gotten to (Name). It's not like he killed anyone, or "attacked" or whatever- his hands just caught on fire, nothing too crazy.

  Luckily, lunch came soon, and not wanting to make the day seem longer than it already was, Damien was quick to grab the first tray of whatever food he saw. 

  Which unfortunately was salad, but not like he actually ate the food anyways. His attention was captured by (Name) waving him over- along with Valerie, and Polly was nowhere in sight. He rolled his eyes but made his way over to the table nonetheless.

  "So..." (Name) began, folding her hands under her chin, "How's your day been going so far? I haven't seen a single bloody person today! Other than Scott, but I think Polly and him might've killed someone?" She shook her head, "Anyways, you. You tell me how your day's been going." 

  "Shit, I don't even know where to start. Let's start with first period." (Name) waved him off before he could continue,

  "Nah, I know what happened. Sorry about your detention that I know you'll just skip."

  He , now in a playful manner, rolled his eyes, "Alright, whatever. Anyways, in second I got this-" he reached into the pocket of his hoodie, pulled out the knife he had technically stolen, and slammed it on the table, "sickass knife." 

  "Whoa! Looks brand new too, you haven't used it all?" (Name) exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

  "What's that supposed to mean? Think that I can't handle not using this?" He smirked.

  The two had a small bit of playful banter when Damien noticed Valerie eyeing his knife, "What's up?" 

  Valerie shook her head a bit and looked up at him, "I'll buy that shit offa you." At her words, (Name) flicked her shoulder lightly,

  "You're not buying that, don't joke with him like that." Valerie snickered a bit before putting her arm around (Name),

  "Yeah, I prolly couldn't've been able to reach his price. Which by the way, name your price." (Name) mumbled a low "oh my god" as she rubbed her temples.

  "How 'bout-" He put a hand to his chin in thought, when a thought came to him 'Yeah, how 'bout you just stop dating (Name) for it.' Along with, 'Drop dead, probably.' Damien shook his head as the thoughts came to mind, he couldn't say that! Thinking quickly he spouted a, "Ninety monster dollars, no less. Price negotiable but only if it's gonna give me more money."

  Valerie shrugged, "Told ya, (Name), no way I'm paying ninety bucks for a knife."

  "What did you even want a knife for?" Good question, (Name). Damien knew why he wanted a knife, but why did she want one?

  She shrugged, "I'm sure one of those guys with the colored shirts would've probably bought it." 

  "But... we all wear colored shirts?" 

  "You guys don't know who I'm talking about?" She raised a brow.

  "I think I know who you're talking about, not sure though." Damien spoke while stabbing his salad,

  "Really? They all got like, a color shtick. There's this dude who's like, always wearing yellow, this other dude always wearing green, then these two chicks who wear basically nothing but blue and red." 

  "Yeah, nevermind, no clue." He simply shrugged, still stabbing his salad.

  "Anyways, (Name), where do you wanna go tomorrow?" Damien slightly perked up and was tempted to pause, but he didn't want to bring attention to himself and so he instead chose to continue stabbing the shit out of his salad. 

  "Up to you!" (Name) shifted in her seat somewhat uncomfortably at the question as she took subtle glances towards Damien, which he caught.

  "Seriously guys, right in front of my salad?" The two laughed him off and quickly apologized. 

  Lunch was quick to come to an end, and if he was being completely honest, Damien was OVER school. But (Name) was a pretty good part of it (even though she still humiliated him). But, another three periods to sit through did not sound fun at all, so he was gonna do what he does best,

  Ditch.

  And ditch he did. He sat himself down in front of a tree, putting his hands behind his head for support. It was pretty nice, there was a cool breeze, he was in the shade, it was pretty calming.

  As he stared at nothing in particular, he felt his eyelids droop a bit before he finally succumbed to the calm environment and fell asleep. 

  When he awoke, he practically jumped to his feet with newfound energy. He stretched and put his hands in his pockets, feeling around for his knife so he could carve something into the tree. But, he didn't feel anything. "Oh you've got be fucking kidding me," he muttered to himself as he patted himself down trying to find it. Had he dropped it? He couldn't have, it was a god damn KNIFE, he would've heard it, or seen it, or whatever-! He just would've noticed if it fell out of his pocket. 

  He kicked some rocks out the way as he searched around the tree, when he heard the sound of weeping come from the opposite side of the tree. Normally, he wouldn't care, but this particular weeping sounded familiar.

  He circled around the tree and was met with the surprising sight of (Name) crying into her hands.

  Immediately worried, Damien spoke up, "(Name)..? You good?" She pried her hands away from her face and Damien almost jumped in surprise, her eyes were puffy from crying and there were streaks going down her face that slightly glistened due to her tears. Needless to say, not a good look on her. 

  "Oh- Hey, uh, Damien, um-" She tripped over her words, a rare sight to see from her, as she "greeted" him. She tried to helplessly wipe away away her tears. 

  Damien crouched down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" He tried his best to not seem as angry as he was internally, whoever had done this to (Name) was going to pay, deal or no deal, Damien didn't care at this point. not being able to put what she had in words, she hugged Damien and began bawling into his hoodie, effectively soaking it. Damien didn't mind, however, as he just kept patting her back in an effort to calm her down. 

  After a while, (Name)'s cries were reduced to simple sniffles.

  "(Name)? You okay now? What's going on?" He lightly grabbed her by the shoulders and separated her from him. 

  "I just- I, uh- It's, um, about Valerie." Damien raised a brow, but chose not to say anything and instead let (Name) continue. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "She's forcing me to not talk to you anymore." 

  "What?"

  (Name) nodded, "Yeah, something about you obviously still having a thing for me-" She paused before waving her hands in front of her for a bit, "I personally don't mind, but she does." 

  "But she seemed pretty cool with the fact I was sitting with you guys at lunch?" Damien would be legitimately lying if he said he wasn't confused and didn't need extra time to process.

  "Yeah! That's why I was confused!" A noticeable shade of pink tinged her cheeks as she shyly looked up at Damien, "Can I... tell you a secret..?"  How (Name) switched up her entire aura of emotions in one go, Damien had no idea, but he still nodded. She began twiddling her fingers, "I... probably would've accepted your confession if... Valerie weren't there."

  So he was right! 

  "Wait... then why did you agree to go out with her? You can date anyone you want, you didn't have to accept her confession."

  (Name) quickly muttered something under her breath, obviously meaning Damien couldn't hear it.

  "(Name)?" 

  Yet again, she took a deep breath, "I only agreed to it to- well-" Damien silently urged her to go on, "Well, to make you," she let out a small nervous laugh, "to, uh, make you jealous." 

  At her sudden confession, Damien let go of her shoulders and gripped his horns in surprise, "Are you serious?!" A grin came across his face, "That's great! You can just break up with her and be with me!" 

  (Name) winced, "Not that easy, she'll probably think you forced me to, and get Vera to help her somehow? I don't know... But what I do know is that it's not that easy."

  His grin faltered, "What are you implyin'?"

  "I'm not implying anything... but if she were...." (Name) smirked, "Oh... you know." 

  Seeing Damien's blank stare she rolled her eyes and did air quotes as she said "Out of the picture."

  Like a light switch, Damien's face lit up, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you advocating for... violence right now?" 

  "Technically, I never said to use violence-" 

  "But you also technically didn't." 

  "Bingo!" She laughed.

  The two talked for a bit more and Damien was basically on cloud nine, just spending some time with (Name) was great, it the whole scenario was almost just too good to be true.

  And... sadly, he was correct. He was woken up by a bright beam of sunlight shining directly on his face. In distress, he began a muttering a series of "no, no, no, no"s under his breath. For confirmation that he wasn't dreaming this time, he started to pat himself down for his newly acquired knife, and sure enough, it was right where he last left it.

  In a fit of anger, he plunged it into the tree, a part of him hoping that it'd break. Surprisingly, the knife was tougher than he thought and didn't break! Useful. Unfortunately his senseless need for destruction died down and he slumped down in disappointment.

  To bad his dream wasn't real, because it basically confirmed all his suspicions, which is what some dreams tend to do, but still! 

  How can two dreams blur the line between reality and- well, a dream, so harshly? And on the same day!

  That was when he got to thinking. 

  There were some pretty obvious parallels between his first dream and what actually had happened in reality, so could this second dream be the same situation? Maybe it was trying to tell him what (Name) couldn't! So if this were drawing parallels to reality... that would mean his goal would be to get Valerie out of the picture. And he knew exactly how to do that. 

 

  Eerily, Valerie found herself walking an unfamiliar street after hanging out with (Name) at her place. (Name) had offered to order Valerie an Uber, but she insisted she'd be fine by herself, and regret was setting in. Valerie had decent night-vision, being a cat after all, but on a night that was as pitch black as it was, her night-vision was useless.

  Her only sources of light were very dim streetlights that, for some reason, had dents in every single one. A cool breeze went by, causing her to involuntarily shiver. She rubbed at her arms a bit, but continued walking nonetheless, despite the creepy vibes she was getting. 

  The sound of metal scraping across the gravel of the road echoed throughout the street. Alert, Valerie looked behind her and Damien cursed himself out for being so obvious. Amidst the dim flickering light, he could instantly tell that Valerie had spotted him. 

  She let out a sight of relief, "Holy shit, Damien. You actually scared me back there." She let out a small laugh, "So what brings you here?" 

  Was she... mocking him? The grip he had on his hammered-in nail bat tightened. He didn't say another word as he continued to walk towards Valerie, the sound of the nails against the concrete still echoing somewhat. 

  This caused Valerie to slowly back up, "Woah, dude, what's going on?" Valerie's eyes fell on his weapon and her eyes widened. She stood frozen for a few seconds, and those few seconds was all Damien needed to catch up to her, even if still a few inches away from her. 

  Winging it completely, she began running away from him. At her display, Damien grumbled under his breath out of annoyance as he pulled out a gun from the pocket of his hoodie. And soon, he too was running. 

  Once in range, he aimed at the back of her leg and fired a shot.

  Almost as if on cue, Valerie harshly fell to the ground, scraping her elbows. Still not wanting to die to the likes of Damien, she started to try to crawl away from him.

  A truly pathetic sight, really.

  Damien shook his head, all the while clicking his tongue.

  "See, this could've been avoided if you would've just stood still." He pocketed the gun and lugged his bat over his shoulders, hands resting on it, "Now look at you." 

  Valerie was able to flip herself over to face Damien, now glaring at him, "Is this about (Name)?" She hissed out. 

  Damien shrugged, "Could be, or maybe I just feel like it?" Before she could reply, a sharp-toothed grin grew on his face as he hauled the bat over his head and swung it down on Valerie's legs, causing her to let out a scream. In turn, causing Damien to flinch slightly.

  "Oh my  fuck, shut up don't be dramatic." His eyes rolled as he circled around her. Positioning himself behind her, he muttered, "ready to help me practice for baseball?" Of course, he didn't let her utter a response before he swung his bat at her head, the nails digging right into her. The impact caused a small patch of hair, fur, and skin to come clean off. 

  Valerie, somehow, was still breathing, she swayed from side-to-side in her spot before falling sideways on the sidewalk. Her breathing was shallow, but breathing was still living. 

  Damien discarded his bat to the side before he roughly picked her up by her neck, lifting her up into the air. Weakly, she tried to make him loosen up his grip but putting her paws in between his hands and her neck, to no avail, however. He simply tightened his grip.

  "That was a warning." He promptly weakened his grip enough just so that she was able to breathe. 

  She gasped to try to get enough air in her lungs, "You're..." She began to wheeze, "a fucking psychopath." She managed to get out between her gasps for air.

  "Mind repeatin' that? Couldn't hear ya." He chuckled a bit, absolutely loving the fact that she was at his mercy alone. 

  Valerie formed the most malicious glare she could muster, he knew damn well she couldn't say another word, so she took creative liberties by spitting on him. 

  His smirk immediately fell, and Valerie grew one of her own.

  Damien wiped the spit off from his face and chuckled darkly, "Big fuckin' mistake." The grip he had on Valerie tightened so hard he could've snapped her neck in two if he so desired, but instead he slammed her backwards into a wall, before completely letting go of her. 

  He stepped back to get a good look of her. Her stare was blank, arms dropped to her side.

  Had he killed her? The thought disappointed him, he hadn't even used his new knife yet!

  This thought was interrupted by the sound of hacking and coughing. Damien watched in complete silence as blood began dribbling out of her mouth.

  "Still kickin', huh?" With a slight bit of excitement, he took out his trusty, new knife. Scanning over her body once more, he was thinking about to where to make cuts. 

  This was when he noticed how her fell over one of her eyes. Hey, if she couldn't see from one eye, what was the harm in making her blind? With a grin on his face, he walked up to her and shoved the knife into her one open eye. 

  No longer being able to scream, Valerie could only dig her nails into her own skin, only causing herself more pain on top of the eye carving Damien was doing. 

  After removing his knife from her now mess of an eyesocket, Valerie finally went completely limp. 

  He did it! She was now out of the picture! Just how he and (Name) wanted. Though, now it was time to dispose of her body.

 

  Damien wiped the sweat that had collected on his head off with a towel, who knew hiding a body that gross would be so hard? He shrugged off the casual murder as he went back home, and, ultimately to sleep. 

  Unlike the day before, there was no weird foreshadowing nightmares, or dreams! Unless you count a dream of him and (Name) having some... fun as foreshadowing, then, HELL YEAH! 

  Feeling greater than he has in a while, Damien quickly got ready for school, and almost instantly he had arrived.

  For some unknown reason, and for the first time ever, he actually wanted to be here.  

  And hey, the deal he made with (Name) was over, he could beat up anyone he wanted to today. 

  Which is exactly what he was set out to do when a notification ping came from his phone. Confused, he quickly fished the phone out of his pocket, and was surprised to see it was a text from (Name).

  [damien? where are you?] No text talk? This had to be serious.

  [[im by the first door, what's up?]] 

  [its low key dumb but im still gonna pour my problems onto you be right there]

  And so, that's exactly what he did.

  Damien waited for about ten minutes when (Name) walked up to him, clearly distressed. Could this be the parallel his dream was trying to point him towards yesterday?

"(Name)? What's wrong?"

  "It's Valerie! She's not answering any of my calls, or texts! Or anything!" She showed Damien her cracked phone screen, her call log being opened. Sure enough, Valerie hadn't picked up any of her twenty calls.

  "Why's your screen cracked?"

  She coughed into her hand, "I got frustrated that she wasn't answering so I... may or may not have thrown my phone." She shook her head, "Anyways, that's not the point! Like, I even asked Vera about her and she had no clue! Do you think she's okay?" 

  "Probably." Damien shrugged, "Didn't she say she ran a shop or something? She could just be getting new things to sell." Except, no. Damien was lying through his teeth. 

  "You're probably right." She dejectedly sighed.

  Damien placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, let's just get to class."

  "You want to go to class?"

  "Not really, but whatever'll make you calm down."

  (Name) nodded along to his words and the two headed off to class.

 

  A whole month had passed by with no word from Valerie, and though (Name) was devastated, she couldn't do much of anything to change that fact.

  ...And with Valerie out of the picture, Damien confessed his feelings to (Name) once again, and the two soon became an official couple.

 

  Sorry, (Name).

  Damien may have been one of the few truthful demons, but no way was he telling you the truth this time.

  That got him in trouble last time!

**Author's Note:**

> eat my ass damien


End file.
